


Don’t take too long (I can’t wait to meet you)

by peachytrsr



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Soulmate AU, as in very very fluffy, background sukhoon, i love treasure, mashikyu, no smut for now but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytrsr/pseuds/peachytrsr
Summary: Junkyu’s journey in a world where everything you draw on your skin shows up on your soulmate’s skin as well.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. newborns and red hearts

**25.03.2001**

The Kim household was usually quiet during the mornings. With the exception of Mr. Kim getting ready for work, the only rustle heard during that time would usually come from the cozy nursery located in the right wing of the first floor, where 6-month-old Kim Junkyu snored softly, lost in sweet dreams about gardens full of flowers and magical kittens.

Junkyu was a well-behaved baby who rarely caused trouble, he had chubby cheeks and pretty almond eyes no one could resist. He loved being around his family, which consisted of his mom, his dad, his older brother and an adorable white kitten named Ruby. His favorite hobby was napping, he could fall asleep at any time and place if he felt like it and he would grump around if he was woken up.

It wasn’t common for Junkyu to cry, especially if he was supposed to be changed, well-fed and asleep by then. So, it was natural for Mrs. Kim to rush to the nursery once she heard the kid’s wails from the kitchen.

“What’s wrong Junkyu? Hm? Are you hungry?” She picked the baby up, rocking him and trying to soothe him with her voice. Mrs. Kim tried feeding Junkyu the bottle she had been preparing before he had woken up but he wailed harder, making the woman frown.

She was in the middle of shifting him when she caught a glimpse of ink on her son’s hand. Gasping, she rushed out of the nursery, calling for her husband with a crying Junkyu on her arms. Once the man came downstairs, worry evident on his face, she told him the news with an excited smile.

_Junkyu’s soulmate had been born._

A soulmate was someone you were destined to spend your days with, someone you were meant for and someone that was meant for you. Soulmates could communicate through their skin, anything you wrote on your skin would show up on your soulmate’s skin as well. That’s how it worked, there was no science behind it and no person had ever dared questioning it.

There were certain rules to follow if you were part of the soulmate dynamic. You are not allowed to force your meeting or horrible things will happen, if you cross paths before you are meant to, your relationship will be of bad luck. You are only allowed to communicate with your soulmate through your skin, that meant no interchanging numbers before meeting. You are allowed to reject your soulmate but you will always live with the guilt of denying your destiny. And many more rules to ensure destiny gets away with what it wants.

To make matters easier, parents were required to doodle half a red heart on the hand of their newborn on the day they were born, their soulmate had 24 hours to complete the heart otherwise the newborn’s family would assume their soulmate had not been born yet. _That had been Junkyu’s case 6 months ago._

Now, half a red heart stood proudly on the back of his hand. Little Junkyu kept sobbing as his parents shared shocked looks.

“Oh my god Junkyu! Your soulmate!” Mrs. Kim wiggled Junkyu around, managing to calm his sobs to little whimpers. “Poor thing, you aren’t used to the tingles, huh? Let’s complete the heart and then you can go back to sleep”.

She took a red marker out and completed the shape, taking out her phone to snap a picture of the memory.

“All done, you can go back to sleep now”. She put the kid back in his crib, watching his pretty eyes close as a new dream welcomed him.

_850 km away, in the main hospital of Mie prefecture, Japan, Takata Mashiho shifted slightly in his sleep at the tingly feeling on his hand._


	2. names and doodles

**16.06.2004**

“Mom!”

Mrs. Kim laughed at the sound of hurried footsteps coming downstairs

“Careful Junkyu, don’t run down the stairs” she moved to the side, leaving a spot on the couch for Junkyu to settle. “What happened?”

“I w-wrote my name on my arm s-so my soulmate would see it” He showed his arm full of clumsy letters “but they haven’t answered”

Mrs. Kim cooed at her son’s adorable pout. He had come home that day running wildly and telling her how his kindergarten teacher had taught them about soulmates.

“oh sweetie, remember your soulmate is younger than you, he must not know how to write nor read yet” she caressed Junkyu´s head as she explained

“b-but Jihoon’s soulmate writes on his skin a lot” Junkyu claimed “they even know each other’s names!”

“well, he must be an older boy” his mom kept calm “everyone’s destiny works different, dear. Don’t worry too much about it.”

Junkyu nodded but kept the conflicted expression on his face, he wanted to know about his soulmate.

“Wait! I know!” Junkyu went back to jumping excitedly “we can draw!”

“that’s right!” Mrs. Kim clapped at her son’s genius idea “you can use those markers I got you last week”

“I’m gonna draw ruby!!! And tororo!!! And flowers!”

He went to the washroom and washed off what he had written before, heading to his room and opening his pencil case, choosing a blue marker to doodle his cat.

He did doodle ruby. And tororo. And flowers. And clovers. And cars.

When Mrs. Kim walked into his bedroom, she was surprised to find her son with an arm full of ink.

“Oh Junkyu!” She came over and started putting the markers back in the pencil case “That’s a bit too much”

“But he hasn’t answered” Junkyu gave her puppy eyes “Why do I have to stop”

“It’s a bit rude to fill your soulmate’s skin with ink, let’s just leave it at that and wait for a response hm?”

“mmkay” Junkyu grumped under his breath, then he felt weird tingles on his other arm “Mom! Look! He’s doodling back” Junkyu gasped and smiled in pure amazement

_“Mashi? Were you drawing with your soulmate?” Mrs. Takata asked, looking at her son’s arms, both filled with ink. 3-year-old Mashiho nodded, displaying a sincere smile._


	3. discoveries and dictionaries

**10.02.2005**

Junkyu stared at his arm, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Well, that is a very weird doodle” He told his mom, who immediately stopped what she was doing to take a look at what her son meant, expecting to find a funny looking dog or car doodled on his arm.

Now, she was NOT expecting to find _Japanese_ handwriting.

“O-oh” she felt at a loss of words, not knowing how to tell the news to his son “well, how about we sit on the couch and have a little talk”

Junkyu was confused at the sudden change of subject but obeyed anyway.

“Remember when you and grandpa talked about the countries of the world?” Junkyu nodded, he remembered going to his grandparent’s house and pointing out the big map of the world they had in a studio. “Well, as you know we live in South Korea.”

“Yes! In Chungju” Junkyu interrupted his mom

“Right, we live in Chungju” She kept explaining calmly “And… it looks like your soulmate doesn’t live in South Korea”

“He doesn’t?” Junkyu tilted his head “How do you know?”

“Well... this is Japanese handwriting. It looks like he’s trying to tell you his name” She pointed at the “weird doodles” on his arm sympathetically.

“oh wow” Junkyu’s mouth shaped into a perfect O, glancing at his arm “but I don’t know Japanese, how will I know his name?”

“We´ll have to enroll you in Japanese classes” Mrs. Kim sighed “For now, let’s find out how to let your soulmate´s parents know about… the situation”

After finding an old Japanese dictionary, Junkyu and his mom were able to find the correct words to express what they wanted to say.

“This will be enough” She said as she passed a pen to her son “Write slowly, make sure the characters are understandable”

Junkyu took his time to copy the words.

“That’s it” Mrs. Kim took the pen and smiled satisfied at their solution. “be careful not to smudge it while we wait for a response, we’ll talk about the Japanese classes once your dad gets here.”

Junkyu tried to distract himself by watching tv and playing with his toys but he couldn’t help checking his arm every now and then, waiting for a response.

“ _South Korea. No speak Japanese.” Ms. Takata read aloud to her expecting 3-year-old son. “Looks like your soulmate lives in a different country, Mashi."_


	4. crosswords and best friends

**23.02.2005**

Junkyu and Jihoon sat in the playground chatting as they enjoyed their break time together. Jihoon was talking about his soulmate, how they had had a whole conversation on their legs and his mom had gotten mad for staining his skin after showering.

“And he asked me what my favorite ice cream flavor is and I said mint chocolate!” Jihoon talked excitedly “Hyunsukie said he likes strawberry ice cream even though he’s a boy and I said it doesn’t matter because boys can like pink too and strawberries are really delicious”

Junkyu couldn’t help feeling a little envious of his best friend, he too wished to learn all about his soulmate but he didn’t even know their name. He had started taking Japanese lessons a week ago but it was harder than he expected and he often felt frustrated.

“When you learn Japanese, you have to ask your soulmate what their favorite ice c-cream is so then we can go on double dates with them and my Hyunsukie hyung” Jihoon raised his pinky to seal the promise and Junkyu did so with an almost unnoticeable frown.

_When he learns Japanese._

3 hours later he was sat in the classroom, waiting for his last period to be over. He was supposed to be filling the crossword his teacher had handed him 30 minutes ago but he had gotten distracted by Jihoon who kept giggling softly at his hand.

“Junkyu?” he stopped spacing out when he heard the teacher calling his name “have you finished the crossword?”

“N-No I’m sorry” he mentally reproached himself for getting caught, glancing back at the paper in front of him.

A sea animal with 8 arms

“That’s easy” Junkyu thought “the answer is obviously octopus… now is that written with this vowel or-“

Junkyu lost his train of thought at the feeling of tingles on his arm. He knew that feeling well by now, used to his soulmate’s daily doodles. Though it wasn’t doodles his soulmate had sent this time, instead, he was met with considerably tangled Korean handwriting.

타카타 마시호

“T-Ta” Junkyu struggled reading the words “Tak- Takata? Takata M-Mashiho” He gasped a little too loudly, making some classmates stare at him.

“Kim Junkyu!” His teacher called again “Second warning, complete the crossword if you don’t wanna get in trouble.”

Junkyu sighed defeatedly. Is Takata Mashiho the name of his soulmate? He was almost sure those weren’t Korean words. Regardless of his curiosity, he decided to finish the worksheet and wait for his mom to pick him up, then they could figure it out together.

When Junkyu saw his mom’s car park in front of the kindergarten, he jumped up his seat and hurriedly handed in the crossword, before running over to where his mom stood at the door.

“Mom! Mom!” Junkyu ran to Mrs. Kim’s arms “Look! My soulmate!”

“Takata Mashiho” his mom read aloud, a smile forming on her lips “That’s a boy’s name!”

“I have to tell him my name now! Let’s go home, can we?”

Mrs. Kim nodded, putting Junkyu down and taking his hand so they could go home. She hadn’t missed the fact that the boy’s name had been written in Korean, which led her to think that her son’s soulmate, Mashiho, was taking Korean lessons as well.

Once they got home, Junkyu ran to his bedroom to grab a pen and his Japanese notebook, where he had written his name, it was the first thing he was thought in the lesson.

“You should write it in Korean too” Mrs. Kim pointed out “maybe in English as well, just in case.”

_Asahi tilted his head confusedly when he saw his best friend Mashiho surrounded by the entire class, sporting one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen._

_“His name is Kim Junkyu” He said proudly, making everyone gasp._

_his class was always intrigued by the topic of soulmates and his best friend had made quite a fuzz when he revealed his soulmate was from a different country and didn’t even speak his language. Even though everyone loved hearing about Mashiho’s situation, Asahi knew he felt sad about the language barrier._

_“It’s harder for us but destiny will make it happen!”_


End file.
